Wings of Fate
by vamprincessmiyu
Summary: Everyone thinks she has a normal life, but are they right. Only she know. Can she every tell anyone, even the handsome russian of her dreams? KaiHil


"Aw man! I'm so freakin bored!" the navy haired Tyson whined.

"Shut up, Tyson! There's nothing we can do when it's raining. We can't train, so what else is there to do?" the neko-gin Ray asked.

"If Hil was here she'd know what to do! She's always coming up with something to keep Ty from cpmplaining." Max chimed.

"I know. But she's sick so she couldn't come. But what's Kai's excuse? Did he just decide to not show? Kenny complained.

"He's just Mr.Mysterious." Max said heading to the kitchen.

"Maxy where are you going?" Ray asked very worringly.

"Um... Nowhere." Maxy lied.

"NOOOOOO!" Tyson screamed, "Get him before he gets the sugar again!"

Everyone jumped and tackled Max before he could even open the cabnet drawer. In case you're wondering why they were scared here's a flashback.

_"HM HM HMMMMMMM!" a very bored Max humed random things that poped into his head. Then he got up and started walking around like an idiot and ended up in the kitchen. "He. I'm turning into Tyson" He laughed. Then he looked on the table and saw a bag of SUGAR. "YUM!" he yelled and started eating sugar right out of the bag. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Max yelled as he ran around the dojo minuets later. "Maxie are you okay!" Ray asked the now very hyber blonde. "There's evil purple monkeys chasing me!" he screamed back... now u no _

"Awwwwwwwwww. C'mon guys just a wittle." Max begged with his sad little puppy dog eyes. "NO!' everyone said in unison. " AW MAN" he said and started laughing. Everyone got off of him and started laughing, too.

But not all of the Bladebreakers were having as much fun...

"OW" Hilary sighed when she layed down on her bed, her "father's" words echoing in her ear

_"It's cause you're always hanging around those boys! You never study anymore. If you're not passin this class by next report card you've had it." and he hit her on the cheek, very hard. "But sir I'm making a 91. It's calculace it's hard." hilary had replied. "Did YOU just back talk ME? You know how I treat little smart asses who think they know everything" and Hilary's nightmare played all over again in her head. He picked up poker right out of the fire and started hitting her with it._

-Why is nothing I do ever good enough for him? Why is he so mean to me?- She started to go to sleep when her cell rang. -Great. I hope my voice still sounds normal- "Hello." hilary answered.

"Hey Hil." Max replied.

"Oh hi Max what's up?"

"Nothing they just won't let me have any sugar. And I called to see if you were feeling any better."

"Max they won't let you have sugar cause they don't want you running away from the evil purple monkeys. Haha" Hilary laughed and let out a painful cry.

"Hil HIL? Are you okay!" Max was nearly hysteric.

"Yeah. I just have a really bad headache and laughing makes it worse." --Well it's mostly true--she thought.

"Kay. I hope you feel better. Oh yeah! I called to tell you that Kai's coming back to the dojo tomorrow and I wanted to know if you could come. He's a lot more friendly when you're around for some reason." Max said, calming down almost instantly.

"Um.. Yea. I should be feeling better by then.--I hope-- So when should I be over there?"

"Bout 8am."

"kay"

"Kay love ya sis bye."

"bye" and they hung up. -That's just great. Kai always knows when I'm lying and don't fell good. This is going to be bad.- Hilary thought before she went to sleep.

-DREAM-

_"hello? HELLO! Is anyone there?" Hilary yelled in her dream._

_"You worthless bitch! All you every do is hang out with those guys! No wonder everyone thinks you're a slut!" it was her ' father'_

_"Dad what did I ever do to make you hate me so much? That's all I want to know?"_

_"Oh so now you think you're little miss perfect that's never done anything wrong, eh? We'll guess what you've done everything wrong since the day you were born! You're the reason your mother shot herself! You're the reason why I have no money and no life!" and he started hitting her again._

_"It wasn't my fault!" she screamed_

_"Oh so now you're gunna act all sweet and innocent you worth whore!" and the beating countinued until Hilary could hardly move._

_"Now go to your room and I don't want to see you again until I get back from work tomorrow."_

_"yes sir" Hilary said limping towards her room. -why me? Is it really my fault mom killed herself? Is it all my fault? I just don't know.-_

-End Dream-

"AAAAHHHH!" Hilary screamed, waking up in a cold sweat. -Why did I have that dream again? I thought I got over that? Oh well. I've got to get ready to go to Tyson's- She looked at her clock and saw that it was 6:30. -I should have enought time- So she got up and took a shower then got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt and pulled a pink t-shirt on over it. -There that should cover all the brusies atleast.- and she started off to Tyson's, to make sure he woke up in time.

somewhere around seven thirty grandpa granger's dojo Normal pov 

"Hi Grandpa." Hilary said trying to act normal. "Hey Hilary. The lone wolf ain't here yet." She just smiled. " I know, but Tyson will never wake up in time if I don't make him." Grandpa just laughed, "That's true. Not even Ray can wake him up unless he uses chili peppers. We'll gotta keep my crib up. Peace out." "Bye" After he was out of site Hilary bent down holding her side. -I don't need to laugh that much. Oh well- And she went to wake Tyson up.

"TYSOOOOOON! Wake up."

"But Hil I don't wanna."

"To bad. Kai's going to be here any minute and you are going to be awake."

"Fine!" he finally gave up. Ray walked over to her, "Thanks Hil. I was about to get the chili peppers." he grinned, she laughed,"That's why I'm here." Max was staring at Hilary, "Um, Hil, are you okay? You look a lot paler than usual." Hilary was really shaken by that comment."Huh oh really? I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night." "Well okay let's train til Kai gets here." Max smiled and went around the corner followed by the others, except Hil.

Little did they know that Kai was just around the corner and had heard and saw the whole thing, how she froze when she was asked that, how shaky her voice was, and he had seen her fall earlier. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what, or why he cared.

Hilary looked in Kai's direction as she had heard him walking up. "HEY KAI!" she screamed. He kinda grinned, "hey." he said quietly walking over to her. "Wow, Kai, you're thirty minutes early!" Hilary smiled. "Yeah, traffic wasn't that bad so..." His sentence fell as he saw some bruises on her arm where her sleeve had come up some. "Hilary." he called to her. She looked a little puzzeled."Yeah?" Kai's breath came in a deep gasp" Where did all these bruises come from?" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her sleeve up. Hilary gasped.-What should I tell him? I can't tell him the truth. So what?- "O-oh, well you see,um.." " NO!" kai inturupted,"I want the truth, Hilary. Please." Her eyes went wide, "K-Kai... I-I..." "HILARY?" Max yelled from around the corner. Kai dropped her arm and she pulled her sleeve back down. "Coming Max!" she yelled and then looked back at Kai who was walking to her, "We'll continue this later..." he whispered and pulled her towards the practice dish.


End file.
